


Talk Jammy To Me

by CplCrimp



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Danger Mouse gets the day off.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/Ernest Penfold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Talk Jammy To Me

**_“Okay!”_ ** Danger Mouse announced loudly. He clapped his hands together and straighted up. “The IPatch is locked in a drawer, I’ve told the Colonel about our leave for the day, and requested all cases of mine be sent to Danger Moth and Danger Mackerel.”

“Finally,” Penfold sighed, “A day to ourselves.”

“That’s right!” DM replied. Then, he stared at his husband blankly. And rolled on his feet. Twitched his tail. Bit his tongue.

“Well, on we go then,” Penfold stated. He patted and squeezed one of DM’s biceps, then slid his hand down into the mouse’s and pulled him out of the room. DM let himself be dragged along; Penfold  _ was  _ the only person who could do that.

Penfold pulled DM down their stairs and into their kitchen. DM couldn’t help himself from looking out their wall-height windows, scanning the skyline for danger. Penfold twitched his ear and glanced back at his partner.

_ “Donald,”  _ he scolded loudly. DM jumped a bit, and focused on his husband. He was just as alert as he was looking out the window. Penfold couldn’t help smiling, he rolled his eyes and released DM’s hand. “I’m going to take  _ all  _ precautions to make sure you  _ aren’t  _ thinking about your job today.”

Penfold padded toward the windows. Once there, he stretched up as high as he could and batted at the ribbon that tied up the curtains.

“But Penfold!” DM exclaimed, rushing over. He spoke quickly, “Without my job I’m not Danger Mouse, World’s Greatest Secret Agent!”

“You’re right,” Penfold replied. He gave up reaching for the curtains and turned to his husband. He spoke matter-of-factly, “Today you’re Donnie Penfold, not Danger Mouse.”

DM sighed and slumped his shoulders. “Oh, fine, you’re right. I made all the other arrangements, didn’t I?”

Penfold smiled as DM effortlessly reached the ribbon, and pulled down all of the curtains. After pulling down the last one, DM looked down at the hamster. Before he could speak, though, Penfold stood on his tip-toes and kissed his husband. He wrapped his warm arms around DM’s neck and, quickly, DM got ahold of his hips.

When Penfold backed away, DM spoke. “Too early in the morning for an activity like that.”

Penfold looked confused. Then his face lit up red. “Oh, no, no, no!  _ Crumbs,  _ no. I thought that we could just make some jam together!”

“Jam?” DM echoed, “What are you nervous about? There’s nothing here.”

Penfold looked confused again. This time, though, he laughed. “Don, I make jam when I’m nervous because it makes me happy. And you make me happy too. Just like when--” Penfold paused, and thought. “Well. I suppose I never  _ have  _ seen you sad or scared, have I?”

_ “Sad?”  _ DM echoed, “Is that a word? And scared- that’s you on our missions, right?”

Penfold giggled. “Oh, Donnie, Donnie.”

“What?” DM replied, blankly. Penfold started to walk toward their kitchen, still chuckling. DM followed, “What’s so funny? Earn!”

“Nothing, Donnie, nothing.” The hamster opened the fridge and pulled out a clear container of dark berries. “How about blackberry jam, hm?”

“Ooh, I do love blackberries,” DM replied. He took the box from Penfold’s hands and set it on their kitchen table. 

“Here, we’ll need this as well,” Penfold said, handing DM a lemon. The mouse set it beside his blackberries. “We need salt and sugar, too, but I don’t know what you’ve done with those.”

“I hid them so you wouldn’t poison yourself with sugary pasta,” DM replied. He walked toward what looked like an average counter. With one tap, a screen nearly the same color as the wood appeared. He typed in his code, biting is tongue to not tell Penfold. Not only to prevent himself from confusing the two white substances, but because it was embarrassing-  _ i love my pen xo.  _

The door opened downward with a puff of cold air. “There we are,” DM said, pulling out a bad of pink and white sugar. “The salt will come later.”

Penfold nodded. He reached up and opened one of their higher counters. He grunted a bit and clattered around. DM looked over him.

“What are you looking for, dear?”

“A pot!” Penfold chirped, retracting back down. “But just a small one. With a lid!”

DM could see the cabinet much better than his tiny partner. He spotted several pot handles all stacked together, and grabbed the one on top. He showed it to Penfold, who smiled and nodded happily.

_ “Perfect!!”  _ he exclaimed. “Oh, Don, this’ll be so fun!”

Penfold’s tail wagged like a dog’s, and his eyes were bright with excitement. He kept touching his hands together and looking up at DM for his approval. DM chuckled, and couldn’t help smiling.

“As long as you’re happy, I am, too.”


End file.
